Count Dracula (Van Helsing)/Gallery
Images of the Lord of the Vampires Count Dracula from the 2004 film Van Helsing. Gallery Miscellaneous Dracula cape.png Dracula trunk.png Dracula full.png Dracula caped.png Dracula stairs promo.png Dracula profile.png Dracula Anna production.png|Count Dracula dances with Princess Anna at his masquerade ball. Dracula Anna kiss.png|Anna cringes as Dracula caresses her neck. Dracula dynamo.png Dracula bloodied.png|Dracula bloodied from his duel with the Werewolf Van Helsing. Dracula Hellbeast concept art.png|Dracula Hellbeast concept art. Dracula Hellbeast art.png|More Hellbeast concept art. Dracula Hellbeast promo.png Dracula Hellbeast cover.png|The Hellbeast on a theatrical poster of Van Helsing. Dracula vampire.jpg|Dracula in his demonic bat-like form. Dracula Hellbeast dark.png Hellbeast art.png|Art of the Hellbeast. Hellbeast concept art.png|Concept art of Dracula transforming into the Hellbeast. Hellbeast sideshow.png|Sideshow Collectible of the Hellbeast. Hellbeast statue.png|Hellbeast statue. Dracula Hellbeast figurine.png|Figurine of the Hellbeast. Hellbeast figurine.png|Close-up of the Hellbeast figurine. Dracula Knight painting.png|A secret panel swings open revealing a painting; a fantastic mural of two medieval knights facing each other atop a sea lashed cliff. Hellbeast Werewolf painting.png|The painting comes alive as the two knights transform: one into a Werewolf, the other into a Winged Hellbeast with both viciously attacking each other. Dracula summer palace.png|Dracula's summer palace. The Castle Dracula (Van Helsing).jpg|Castle Dracula. ''Van Helsing'' Dracula Victor Frankenstein.png|Dracula visits Dr. Victor Frankenstein after he created a creature. Dracula triumph.png|Dracula steps forward into the flickering electrical light. Dracula clasp.png|Dracula now high up in the rafters, as if magically transported. Dracula Hellbeast flash.png|Lightning flashes in the laboratory briefly revealing Dracula's Hellbeast form. Dracula uphigh.png|Dracula is suddenly on the complete opposite side of the room, pacing the mantelpiece. Dracula chest.png|Dr. Frankenstein starts packing again, but Dracula is suddenly right next to him and steps on the lid of the trunk slamming it shut. Dracula hand.png|Dracula looks around the room lecturing to the doctor. Dracula purpose.png|Dracula tells Dr. Frankenstein that he must serve his purpose now. Dracula Frankenstein creature.png|Dr. Frankenstein and Dracula approach the creature both looking down upon it. Dracula insisting.png|Dracula tells the doctor that he intends to take the creature as he is the key. Dracula sword.png|Dracula moves in for the kill and Victor backs away quickly reaches above the mantel and grabs a sabre pointing it at the Count. Dracula blade.png|Victor holds Dracula in a blade-lock and the vampire tells him he can't kill him. Dracula impaled.png|Dracula impales himself on Victor's sabre and keeps walking, impaling himself all the way up to the hilt, bringing the two men eye-to-eye. Dracula grabs.png|Victor is beyond shocked and Dracula smiles, telling him he's already dead. Dracula biting Victor.jpg|Dracula's canines glide out into razor sharp fangs and bites Victor in the throat. Dracula feast.png|Dracula bites down into Victor's throat then drops his limp body to the floor. Dracula looking.png|Dracula in shock as the Frankenstein Monster escapes his bindings. Dracula thrown.png|Dracula spins around as a dynamo hits him full on sending him flying into the fireplace. Dracula fireplace.png|From inside the fireplace, Dracula flings the massive dynamo across the laboratory, it hits a generator that blasts into a flume of sparks and fire. Dracula burned.png|Dracula charges out of the fireplace, his face is a burned mess. Dracula crisp.png|Dracula's face and body start to rapidly heal. Dracula healed.png|Dracula is quickly and completely healed as he fixes his out-of-place hair. Dracula Hellbeast shadow.png|Dracula's shadow rises up the laboratory walls and transforms into something huge, with wings. Dracula distance.png|Off in the distance, the castle's glass skylight bursts as a winged shadow explodes up out of it. Dracula Brides Bats.png|Dracula and his three Brides flying towards the Windmill. Dracula Brides soar.png|High up in the dark, thunder-racked sky, three more liquid-like shadows come flying through the roiling purple clouds. Dracula windmill.png|Huge billowing wings suddenly fly right over and immediately become a cape, which wraps around Dracula as he hits the ground. Dracula Brides cry.png|Dracula staggers to a stop and stares in desperation at the flaming wreckage as his Brides wail. Dracula Brides windmill.png|Dracula with his Brides watch the Frankenstein Monster perish in the burning wreckage of the Windmill. Dracula Brides wailing.png|Dracula stands as his three Brides cry in horror as they lost the key to bring life to their undead children. Dracula back flames.png|Dracula watches as the flaming Windmill belches its last sparks and flames. Dracula seething.png|Dracula seethes with rage as he lost the creature in the fiery explosion. Count Vladislaus Dracula.png|Van Helsing is shown a slide projector of a handsome Gothic prince. Vladius Dragula portrait.png|A portrait of Dracula, formerly known as Vladius Dragula. Dracula iced coffin.png|Carved into an open coffin covered in ice as it suddenly begins to melt. Dracula wail.png|The iced coffin melts into steam as Dracula rises up out of it. Dracula bats.png|Dracula felt his Bride die and shouted out her name, as his voice echoed throughout the fortress and bats came swarming. Dracula saddened.png|With weird, feral movements Dracula jerks himself out of his coffin saddened. Dracula walking-up.png|Dracula walks up an enormous pillar, passing by ancient candelabras. Dracula stress.png|Dracula continues walking up the massive pillar as he stresses his frustrations. Verona Aleera Dracula upside.png|Dracula walks upside down across the forty-foot-high ceiling meeting Verona and Aleera. Aleera Verona Dracula.png|Dracula comes face-to-face with Verona and Aleera cradled in each others arms, sobbing. Verona Aleera Dracula ceiling.png|The Brides wail in anguish as Dracula's demeanor changes from anger to sympathy. Dracula drops.png|Dracula jumps the forty feet to the ground with ease. Dracula hollow.png|Dracula states he is hollow and will live forever. Dracula chuckle.png|Dracula's demeanor changes again and chuckles. Dracula point.png|Dracula tells his Brides that they must find who the new visitor is. Dracula oversees.png|Dracula sees the huge shadow of Werewolf prowling across the wall behind him with a chain around his neck and smiles at it. Dracula aperitif.png|Dracula says they must make a special aperitif out of him as the final battle nears. Dracula approached.png|Both Brides immediately panic and leap off their perch approaching their master begging him not to go through another experiment. Dracula roars.png|Dracula roars viciously at his Brides who scurry away frightfully. Dracula beastly.png|Dracula continues roaring before winding down. Dracula content.png|Dracula is immediately horrified as the Brides sob and whimper. Dracula seldom.png|Dracula tells his Brides to come to him and not to fear him as everyone else does. Verona Dracula Aleera hug.png|Dracula envelops his Brides in his cape. Verona Dracula Aleera comfort.png|Dracula inhales, smelling his Brides as he speaks to Igor. Dracula Brides float.png|Dracula commands his forces to Castle Frankenstein as he embraces his Brides. Dracula Brides comforting.png|Aleera and Verona purrs as they tell their master they will try again as they float towards the wall. Dracula Brides wall.png|Verona, Dracula and Aleera float into the wall and begin to freeze. Dracula Brides frozen.png|Dracula freezes himself and his Brides into the wall. Dracula catwalk.png|Dracula on a catwalk in the laboratory of Castle Frankenstein. Dracula inquires.png|Dracula calls out to Igor who is below in the lab working on machines. Dracula close.png|A close-up of Count Dracula in Frankenstein's lab. Dracula lab.png|The Werewolf glides into the laboratory through a fissure in the granite wall and Dracula purposely ignores it. Dracula Velkan Valerious.png|The Werewolf transforms back into Velkan Valerious, bent over in agony and Dracula strides majestically past him. Dracula staff.png|Dracula and Velkan step up to a filthy iron pod, form-fitted for a very large human body and inside the pod is a burnt corpse. Dracula Velkan reunites.png|Dracula unfastens the metal straps holding the corpse in, ripping the corpse out of the pod and throws it in front of Velkan, who stares at it stricken. Dracula in-place.png|Velkan, enraged after finding his murder father, tries to attack Dracula but he holds him place with a finger. Dracula chin.png|Dracula holds Velkan's chin as he tells him is father failed but he perhaps will not. Dracula mock.png|As Velkan is strapped down he screams he will never help Dracula who responds by mockingly dancing a waltz. Dracula underbridge.png|Dracula walks upside-down on the laboratory catwalk. Dracula begins.png|Dracula shouts to his servants to begin the experiment. Dracula up-right.png|Dracula spins around, looking up as Velkan is raised into the opened skylight. Dracula lean.png|Dracula leans on a ledge of a machine and tells Igor to throw the switches. Aleera Verona balcony.png|High above, Dracula, Verona, and Aleera stride out of flickering electrical light show and onto a balcony. Aleera Dracula Verona child.png|Dracula watches in awe as a pygmy bat flies up to Verona. Aleera Dracula Verona awe.png|Aleera and Verona watch the scene in awe and glee as their children are born. Verona Dracula Aleera embrace.png|Verona and Aleera happily embrace their husband Dracula. Dracula Brides command.png|Dracula smiles at his Brides. Dracula Brides grab.png|Dracula tells his Brides the children need to feed and commands them to teach them. Aleera Verona leap.png|Dracula shoves Aleera and Verona off the balcony. Dracula calls-out.png|Dracula shouts to his Brides to beg the Devil that this time the children stay alive. Dracula sees.png|Van Helsing rushes into the room and starts shooting the pygmy bats who explode as Dracula spots him. Dracula angry.png|Dracula looks down, insanely furious at the man in the foyer below him. Dracula balcony.png|Dracula screams in rage and begins to jump. Dracula dive.png|Dracula leaps off the eighty-foot-high balcony to the foyer below. Dracula Winged shadow.png|Van Helsing sprints away as Dracula's shadow shows him transform into a winged beast. Dracula shadow-rampage.png|The sound and fury of Dracula's wings are tremendous, creating a huge wind that throws everything around the room. Dracula character.png|The huge winged shadow across a wall transforms into the shadow of a man and Dracula enters the room. Dracula clapping.png|Dracula claps his hands as he tells the stranger that he can dance to the beat of a heart. Dracula steady.png|Dracula senses that Van Helsing's heartbeat is steady. Dracula ember.png|Dracula stalks through the arches, a phosphorescent match suddenly ignites at his feet and looks down. Dracula staked.png|Van Helsing drops out of a ceiling and stabs a silver stake deep into Dracula's chest. Dracula pleasant.png|Dracula looks at the silver stake in his chest, then at Van Helsing and gives him a rather pleasant smile. Dracula removes.png|Dracula greets the hunter as Gabriel and calmly grabs the silver stake in his chest, rips it out and casually discards it. Dracula accounts.png|A dawning realization washes over Dracula. Dracula flash.png|Dracula looks at Van Helsing standing in a shaft of light. Dracula circle.png|Suspicious, Van Helsing backs off into the ancient foyer as Dracula circles. Dracula history.png|Dracula follows him and tells Van Helsing his history, as his face darkens. Dracula stories.png|Dracula tells Gabriel that he knows he has horrible nightmares, horrific scenes of ancient battles. Dracula details.png|Dracula asks Gabriel if he would like him to refresh his memory. Dracula Crucifix.png|Van Helsing rips a Crucifix out of his cloak and thrusts it at Dracula. Dracula held.png|Dracula grabs the Crucifix and it catches fire in his hand. Dracula flaming cross.png|Dracula shrieks angrily as the Crucifix melts away in his palm. Dracula untouched.png|After melting the cross away, Dracula seems untouched by the Holy artifact. Dracula smirk.png|Dracula calms down, smiling beatifically, as if nothing had happened. Dracula introduces.png|Count Dracula introduces himself to Van Helsing and bows majestically. Dracula converse.png|After the introduction, his bicuspids distend into razor sharp fangs. Dracula foyer.png|Dracula and Van Helsing stand in the foyer as thunder strikes. Dracula hears.png|Dracula spins around and hears the distant sound of his Brides wailing. Dracula perch.png|Dracula sits on the edge of the tower as the sobbing Brides cradle in their arms and Igor slithers up. Dracula Brides Igor.png|Igor cowers as Dracula turns to him, but he seems spent. Dracula Brides crying.png|The Werewolf steps up onto the parapet, an insane look in it's eyes and Dracula waves him away, dismissive. Dracula green-lit.png|Dracula commands the Werewolf to hunt down and kill both Van Helsing and Princess Anna. Dracula masquerade.png|Out in the dance floor of the masquerade ball, Dracula and Anna wear masks and begin to dance. Dracula Anna masked.png|Dracula holds Anna while they and the other dancers dance. Dracula unmasked.png|Dracula throws away his mask then removes Anna's mask. Dracula kiss.png|Dracula kisses Anna, who is in a trance. Dracula and Anna.jpg|Dracula dancing with Anna Valerius. Dracula Anna ball.png|Anna snaps out of the trance and Dracula spins her around. Dracula Anna trade.png|Anna looks around the room, realizing she is dancing with Dracula. Dracula no-intention.png|Anna struggles, but is completely within Dracula's power. Dracula Anna dip.png|Dracula tells Anna he has no intention of trading her, while he dips her and leans in close, their lips almost touching. Dracula carass.png|Dracula gently caresses Anna's neck, telling her this is not all he could do with her skin. Dracula Anna waltz.png|Dracula and Anna spin with the other guests during a waltz. Dracula reflection.png|Dracula dips Anna over to a mirror wall, she looks in it and sees he has no reflection along with the other guests. Dracula gropes.png|During the ball, Dracula Dracula hugs Anna tighter and see looks from his chest, crushed tightly against her breasts. Dracula rekindle.png|Dracula leans Anna over and gently swipes his finger over her torso. Dracula canines.png|Dracula's face and his canines distend into fangs, about to bite into Anna's neck. Dracula attempts.png|Dracula attempts to turn Anna into his new Bride by feeding on her blood. Dracula fire-breath.png|A Fire Breather lifts a torch to his mouth and starts to blow when suddenly Carl shoves him and the Breather blows flames across the back of Dracula's cape. Dracula pained.png|Dracula whirls around, on fire, shocked and angry before grabbing the Fire Breather and tosses him clear across the ballroom. Dracula lowered.png|Dracula calls Gabriel's name, while the pair look down at him from the balcony. Dracula welcomes.png|Dracula welcomes Gabriel to his summer palace. Dracula acquires.png|Dracula's servants bring in the captured Frankenstein Monster, which greatly pleases the Count. Dracula shouts.png|Dracula gives an evil laugh, then looks at his followers and gestures to Van Helsing. Dracula cheers.png|The entire crowd looks up at the pair and in unison, they all remove their masks as their eyes glow yellow, their skin goes white, fangs glide out and hiss angrily as Dracula cheers triumphantly. Dracula grin.png|The entire vampire crowd rushes forward, shrieking like wild banshees and Dracula stands amidst the crowd grinning. Dracula sky.png|As Frankenstein is chained and rowed to an awaiting ship, a huge dark winged shadow swoops past the sky. Dracula Aleera depart.png|Aleera laughs as the two dark shadows fly away, departing the summer palace. Dracula enters.png|Dracula awakens and enters the laboratory that is housed inside his castle. Dracula proud.png|Dracula looks around the room with a satisfied look on his face. Dracula wanders.png|The entire laboratory sparks to life; spectacular arcs of electricity shoot up and down the walls between the dynamos as Dracula looks around. Dracula asks.png|Dracula hears shouts from the Frankenstein Monster and strides past, slamming all of the huge electrical switches on. Dracula Frankenstein hovers.png|Frankenstein himself is now welded into the iron pod, bellowing angrily as Dracula walks up to him. Dracula Frankenstein life.png|Dracula tells Frankenstein that this is why he was created, to prove that God is not the only one who can create life and now that life must be given to his children. Dracula raises Frankenstein.png|Dracula turns the flywheel and Frankenstein begins to rise. Dracula electricity.png|A bolt of lightning strikes the conductor above the pod as Dracula looks up as a blast of energy emanates from the pod down into the room and through the equipment which instantly overloads, spitting flames and sparks, as two Dwergi are blown across the room on fire with Dracula shouting to give him life. Dracula bolt.png|Another energy blast surges the room as Dracula looks up and states one more bolt and his young shall live. Dracula skylight.png|Dracula then sees Van Helsing high above him trying to rescue the creature and scowls. Dracula Hellbeast transformation.png|Dracula transforms into a hideous Winged Hellbeast. Dracula Hellbeast complete.png|Dracula completes his Hellbeast transformation. Dracula Hellbeast wings.png|The Hellbeast flies out of the laboratory and out of a window. Dracula Hellbeast shoves.png|Van Helsing rips the last metal strap off of Frankenstein when the hideous Winged Hellbeast swoops up and rips into Van Helsing, throwing him back. Dracula Hellbeast enters.png|Battered and bloody, Van Helsing staggers through the burning equipment, looking delirious as the huge Winged Hellbeast enters the laboratory. Dracula transforming.png|Dracula strides through the flames, then transforms back into his human form with a smile on his lips. Dracula proclaims.png|Dracula tells Van Helsing he is too late as his children live and Van Helsing backs away, really messed up. Dracula correct.png|Van Helsing tells the Count the only way to kill them is to kill him and a look of pure confidence fills Dracula's face and states he is correct. Dracula shocked.png|A deranged look fills Van Helsing's face when the clock chimes midnight and Van Helsing transforms into a mighty Werewolf as Dracula looks stunned. Dracula cackles.png|Dracula cackles and lifts his arms to the sky in triumph. Dracula backs.png|Dracula cautiously backs off as the huge Werewolf collects itself and moves towards him. Dracula frightened.png|For the first time in his long life, Dracula was nervous, and plays for a time. Dracula Hellbeast rises.png|The Werewolf lunges at Dracula who whirls around, becoming the Winged Hellbeast. Dracula Hellbeast roars.png|The Hellbeast roars viciously at the Werewolf. Hellbeast Werewolf fight.png|The Hellbeast and Werewolf leap at each other, beginning their battle. Hellbeast Werewolf battle.png|The Werewolf grabs a hold of the Hellbeast who flies above him. Hellbeast Werewolf slammed.png|The Werewolf slams the Hellbeast against some lab equipment causing sparks to erupt. Hellbeast Werewolf punch.png|The Hellbeast regains his composure and gives a few punches to the Werewolf. Hellbeast Werewolf tackle.png|The Werewolf snarls viciously and tackles the Winged Hellbeast. Hellbeast Werewolf knee.png|The Hellbeast and Werewolf fly across the laboratory where he knees the wolf. Hellbeast Werewolf grab.png|The Hellbeast momentarily stuns the Werewolf, grabbing and flings him across the lab. Hellbeast Werewolf kick.png|The Werewolf lays on the floor while the Hellbeast kicks him in the chin. Hellbeast Werewolf escape.png|The Winged Hellbeast flies up the wall, heading for the open skylight. Hellbeast Werewolf dive.png|The Werewolf bounds after him, ripping its way straight up the sheer rock, it leaps and grabs the Winged Hellbeast. Dracula Hellbeast shocked.png|The fleeing Hellbeast is shocked when the Wererwolf grabs him. Hellbeast Werewolf pulled.png|The Werewolf pulls the screeching Hellbeast back down into the laboratory. Hellbeast Werewolf fall.png|Both creatures crash down into the equipment. Dracula clutter.png|Dracula returns to his human form and walks amidst the ruins of the laboratory. Dracula used.png|Dracula tells the Werewolf Van Helsing that he is being used, as was he. Dracula lectures.png|Dracula lectures to Gabriel as the Werewolf regains his composure. Hellbeast Werewolf ariel.png|The Werewolf springs at Dracula who becomes the Winged Hellbeast and desperately tries to fly away. Hellbeast Werewolf leg.png|The Werewolf jumps on a pillar and grabs the leg of the Hellbeast, stopping his escape. Hellbeast Werewolf air.png|The Werewolf and Hellbeast battle each other in the air. Hellbeast Werewolf flight.png|The Winged Hellbeast uses his four razor sharp appendages to claw at the Werewolf. Hellbeast Werewolf wall.png|The Werewolf howls in pain, then lashes out and slams the Hellbeast into the wall. Hellbeast Werewolf broken wing.png|The Werewolf proceeds to break the Hellbeast's left bat wing. Hellbeast Werewolf backed.png|The Winged Hellbeast shrieks in pain and slams himself and Werewolf against the wall. Hellbeast Werewolf snarl.png|The Hellbeast once again tries to fly away but the snarling Werewolf jumps after it. Hellbeast Werewolf pillar.png|Both creatures fly across the air and slam into a pillar of the lab. Dracula Hellbeast slammed.png|The weakened Hellbeast slams hard on the laboratory floor. Dracula Hellbeast wing broken.png|The Hellbeast examines his broken left bat wing. Dracula Hellbeast climb.png|The Hellbeast throws itself up into the rafters and electrocutes itself against the energy of the dynamo. Dracula injured.png|The Hellbeast shrieks, landing on the rafter and becomes an injured Dracula, his arm is bloodied, torn and limp. Dracula weakened.png|The Werewolf jumps onto the rafter and confronts a weakened, nervous Dracula. Dracula Werewolf sparks.png|The Werewolf looks insanely hungry as it closes in on Dracula, who is desperately backing away. Dracula Werewolf bridge.png|Dracula tries to reason with the vicious Werewolf on the rafter as he continues to back away. Dracula screeches.png|Dracula screeches and tries to scratch the Werewolf. Dracula brothers.png|Dracula tells Gabriel that they can become friends, partners and brothers-in-arms. Hellbeast Werewolf hold.png|The Werewolf leaps at Dracula who transforms into his Hellbeast form and desperately tries to fly away but is too damaged. Hellbeast Werewolf throat.png|The Werewolf stops Dracula from escaping by snatching him. Hellbeast Werewolf choke.png|The Werewolf grabs the Hellbeast by the throat choking Dracula while he roars. Hellbeast Van Helsing.png|About to kill Dracula, the Werewolf suddenly turns back into Van Helsing who staggers back. Dracula regains.png|The Hellbeast turns back into Dracula who regains his composure. Dracula shroud.png|Dracula looks out at the roiling clouds obscuring the moon. Dracula smug.png|Dracula then looks at Van Helsing, an old confident glint fills his eyes. Dracula past.png|Dracula tells Van Helsing that it was he who murdered him. Dracula left-hand.png|Dracula states that Gabriel must have such a burden, such a curse to be the Left Hand of God. Dracula Gabriel speak.png|Dracula leaps down to the laboratory floor telling Gabriel that all he wants is life for his children. Dracula ring.png|Dracula holds up his left hand, his ring finger has been cut off long ago. Dracula approach.png|Van Helsing desperately backs off through the flaming, sparking equipment as Dracula slowly moves in on him. Dracula gifts.png|Dracula tells Gabriel he shall give him back his life - his memories as Van Helsing backs up into a wall, trapped, breathing hard. Dracula caution.png|Dracula sees the clouds part revealing the moon and Van Helsing becomes the Werewolf and the Count attempts to leap away. Dracula Gabriel transform.png|Both Dracula and Van Helsing starting transforming into their creature forms. Hellbeast Werewolf aerial.png|Van Helsing full transforms into the Werewolf as Dracula turns into the Hellbeast and both clash in mid-air. Hellbeast Werewolf tackled.png|The Werewolf lunges at the Hellbeast and tackles him against exploding equipment. Hellbeast Werewolf bite.png|The Werewolf pins Dracula down and chomps into his throat. Dracula Hellbeast stunned.png|Dracula cries out in agony as the Werewolf backs off. Dracula Hellbeast howl.png|The Werewolf's bite is lethal to Dracula acting as a poison that starts to rot at an accelerated rate. Dracula Hellbeast bleeding.png|Dracula screeches as he starts losing blood. Dracula Hellbeast rotting.png|With Werewolf venom coursing through his veins, Dracula starts shriveling. Dracula Hellbeast blood.png|Dracula continues to decay as black blood rushes out of his wound and mouth. Dracula's death.png|Dracula's death as he dissolves into a skeleton after being bitten by Van Helsing in his Werewolf form. Dracula Hellbeast disintegrates.png|Dracula melts as the deadly venom causes the flesh to rot away from his skeleton. Dracula skeleton.png|Dracula decays and wastes away until there is nothing left but a charred skeleton. Category:Galleries